Digimon: Digital Fantasies
by Lobomon1
Summary: Three sets of tamers....One evil....hundreds of rebellous Digimon...and one way to defeat them: come together. Can they do it? To find out, tune into Digimon: Digital Fantasies.


Chapter 1- Mission   
Zeke ran to Rush's house, his lap top in his hands. When he got to the house, he knocked on the white door. Mrs. Mackensie answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Zeke," she said "Are you here for Renfeild?"  
  
"Its Rush mom, not Renfeild,"Rush said, coming down the stairs  
  
"Actually, yes I need to speak to him" Zeke said, motioning for Rush to come with him. Rush grabbed an object quickly off the kitchen table and put it in his pocket. He walked outside, behind Zeke.  
  
"What is it?"he asked  
  
"We need to go back," replied Zeke, putting his laptop on the bench.  
  
"Go back where?" he asked, confused  
  
"The Digital World,"   
  
"Oh come on, Zeke. I miss Guilmon and I know you miss Terriermon but we've tried and we cant"  
  
"I do miss him, but thats not why we need to go back. There are new tamers in trouble"  
  
"New tamers?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Check it out for yourself," said Zeke, opening his laptop. On the screen, was ones and zeroes.  
  
"This doesnt show much," said Rush, looking skeptical  
  
"I know," said Zeke, getting his green D-Power out and pointing it at the screen. Instantly, the numbers became letters and spelled the following message out:  
  
Is anyone there? If you're reading this message, you're a tamer. We are tamers, also. We need your help! We have been captured by BlackSeraphimon! He has stolen our spirits, so we cant digivolve. We are in the digital world. Please help.  
  
"Whoa," said Rush, standing back  
  
"We need to get the others," said Zeke, standing up.  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Ryo and Rika walked down the street, hand in hand. They had been going out for a while now.   
  
"Hey, Rika, wanna go to the movies friday?" asked Ryo  
  
"Sounds fun,"she said, putting her head on his shoulder. Both of their personalities have changed alot since their last huge battle. Suddenly, Zeke and Rush came running towards them.  
  
"We {pant} need {pant} to talk {pant} to you,"said Zeke, out of breath.  
  
"Thanks for the hi and hello"said Rika"Havent seen ya for a month. "  
  
"We have to go to the digital world," said Rush, bluntly   
  
"Oh my, you've never gotten past that 'I miss him so much, I'll do anything' gig, have ya?" said Ryo  
  
"Yes, I do miss him," replied Zeke "But thats not it" He turned his laptop on. The same numbers appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh, wow. Uselss data! So intriguing!" said Rika, sarcastically.  
  
"No, look at this." He pointed his green D-Power at the screen, and again, the digits turned into the message as before.  
  
"Whoa," said Ryo, stunned "What're spirits?"  
  
"I guess of their digimon," replied Rush  
  
"So this is what we're going to the Digital World for?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yes," replied Zeke  
  
"How are we supposed to get there?"she asked again  
  
"Lets leave that for when we're all together," said Rush. "Lets go get the others"  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Kento and Keith walked down the street, their cards and dark blue (Kento) and brown (Keith) D-Tecters in their hands.  
  
"I've got it! I'll use my speed card on Gaurdromon to make him speedy!" yelled Keith, suddenly, after thinking for ten minutes. The sudden outburst made Kento jump.  
  
"After all this time, thats all you have?" he asked  
  
"Yeah...," he replied, a little embarassed "Lets see what you got"  
  
"Ok," replied Kento, pulling five cards out "First, I'd use speed to make MarineAngemon speedy. Then, I'll use metallic wings so he'll be able to fly better. Next, I'll use strength so he can pick the opponent up. After that, I'll use Greymons seismic toss so he can throw him with his already added strength. To finish, I'll use Agumons pepper breath to have a speedy attack. Simple."  
  
"Uh...yeah...stupid know it all.." Keith muttered under his breath. He suddenly perked up when he saw Zeke, Rush, Rika, and Ryo come running.  
  
"We {pant} have {pant} to talk {pant} now {pant},"said Zeke, out of breath again. When he got his breath back, he explained and showed them the message. Everyone was surprised to see the look on Kento and Keiths faces.  
  
"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" they both yelled "I GET TO SEE (MARINEANGEMON, GAURDROMON) AGAIN!"  
  
"That was easy," said Ryo  
  
"Now everyone else," said Rika  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~ ~=()=~  
  
Jeri, Ai, Mako, and Suzie all were walking down the street. Jeri had became the childrens babysitter.  
  
"I wish Impy would come back," said Ai, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Me too," agreed Mako. This was something the two twins could actually agree about. Jeri walked in front of them and bent down.  
  
"I know you miss Impmon, but you have to be strong. We will see them all again someday, I promise,"she explained  
  
"I wanna see Wopmon!"shouted Suzie  
  
"I know, I know. But I promise you we'll see them sometime soon,"  
  
"I thought her digimon was Lopmon," whispered Mako to Ai. Suzie perked up when they saw Zeke, Rush, Rika, Ryo, Kento, and Keith running towards them.  
  
"Hewwo," she said, smiling  
  
"Guys, whatcha doing here?" asked Jeri  
  
"Um, we need to talk to you," said Rika, eying the children "Alone"  
  
"Um, ok," replied Jeri. The teens were in a group talking, away from the children, but the children were still listening.  
  
"We've got to go back to the digital world to save new tamers that were captured by some guy named BlackSeraphimon," said Keith bluntly. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"There goes the nice, easy slow approach to it," said Ryo  
  
"What do you say, Jeri?" asked Zeke  
  
"But..I wont be of any help. I dont have Leomon anymore," she said, holeding her arm.  
  
"But you're still one of us," said Rush "So, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go," she said, her eyes lighting up  
  
"What about us?" said Ai an Mako together  
  
"Um, I dunno....,"said Ryo  
  
"We're tamers too!" exclaimed Suzie, holding her pink D-Power out. Ai and Mako got their purple D-Powers out too.  
  
"You are...but....ok...fine, you can come!" replied Zeke   
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Reunited   
Zeke, Rush, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Keith, Jeri, Suzie, Ai, and Mako sat under a big Oak tree in Central Park.  
  
"How do we get there?"asked Jeri  
  
"I don't know. Maybe like the tamers in season two of the show?" said Rika  
  
"I don't know if that'll work...," replied Zeke"But maybe we can go in the same place as last time"  
  
"Guilmons hole?" said Rush "Its worth a try"  
  
"Will we be bwack in twime for swupper?" asked Suzie  
  
"Probably not, Suzie," replied Ryo  
  
They got up and started towards the east part of the park. They climbed two large cases of steps and crossed about a mile of the park to get to Guilmons old hideout.  
  
"Maybe you should go in, Rush," suggested Keith  
  
"Fine, I will." he said. He walked into the small, grey storage unit. He bent down to the dark hole and saw a bunch of white light and numbers. "Yep, still here!"  
  
"Ok, everyone got their D-Powers?" asked Zeke. Everyone got their D-Powers out. Rush's was red, Zeke's green, Rika's light blue, Ryo's black, Kenta's dark blue, Keith's brown, Suzie's pink, Ai and Mako's purple, and Jeri's gold(her screen was cracked and staticy).  
  
"Lets go," said Rika  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Gigimon, Viximon, and Gummymon stood in front of the white mass of light.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gigimon  
  
"I dunno," said Gummymon  
  
"It looks like some kind of a portal," said Viximon  
  
"A portal to the real world?!" shouted Gigimon excitedly  
  
"I doubt it, Gigimon," said Gummymon  
  
"Oh, ok," he replied, turning around and starting to hop off.  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
They all entered through the portal and went through levels and levels of data.   
  
"When will we stop falling?" yelled Kento. Ai and Mako were crying while Suzie was laughing.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled joyfully  
  
"I dont know, but I hope we land somewhere soft!" yelled Keith  
  
They kept falling and falling for what seemed like forever. Finally, they landed and a cloud of dust went into the air.  
  
"Stupid dust..." said Keith standing up. Suddenly, they head coughing that wasn't their voices.  
  
"Arg...What did ya do that for?"said Gigimon. He continued his coughing  
  
"What?" said Rush, trying to see in the dust.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ryo  
  
"They're really simple," said Viximon "must be Sharmamon or Numemon"  
  
"We're not Numemon!" yelled Kento. The dust started to clear and they were surprised by the digimon they saw.  
  
"Guilmon? Is that you?" asked Rush, looking at Gigimon  
  
"Ruuuuusssshhhh!" yelled Gigimon, jumping into his arms  
  
"Nice to see you too. What are you?" asked Rush  
  
"I'm Gigimon. It's my in-training form" he replied. Rika and Zeke walked to the two other digimon.  
  
"Rika!" yelled Viximon, jumping into Rika's arms.  
  
"Renamon, is that you?" she asked  
  
"Yeah. Actually, in this form I am Viximon"she replied. Zeke just stood there and stared at Gummymon.  
  
"Dont just stare at me, you big oaf. Pick me up!" said Gummymon  
  
Zeke smiled and picked Gummymon up. 'And you are?"  
  
"Gummymon," he replied. The others just stood there, brushing themselves off. Jeri was helping calm down Ai and Mako.  
  
"Why are you guys in in-training form?" asked Rush  
  
"After returning to the digital world after we fought Hadesmon and Persephomon, the digital world was in ruins. We lent our data to restore it. So we cant digivolve without D-Powers anymore." replied Viximon  
  
"Wheres our digimon?" asked Kenta  
  
"They're back at the camp. We'll take ya to them!" said Gigimon. They started walked down a dirt path when Suzie ran up to Gummymon.  
  
"Is Wopmon there?" she asked  
  
"All of everyones digimon are there. We'll be there shortly," Gummymon replied, smiling.  
  
"Not if I can help it," said a Monochromon who stepped of the bushes.  
  
"Uh oh," said Keith and Kento in unison, stepping back.  
"Get outta our way!" yelled Ryo  
  
"No way, bud. Don't know who you are but can't let weaklings survive," growled Monochromon  
  
"We're not weak!" yelled Gigimon "Bubble blast!" The attack hit, but did nothing.  
  
"Who lied to you? Volcanic strike!" yelled Monochromon. The hot flames just barely missed the three in-training digimon.  
  
"Bubble boom!" yelled Gigimon, Viximon, and Gummymon in unison. Again, the attacks did nothing.  
  
"It's not working!" shouted Kenta  
  
"I think we can tell that!" shouted Keith  
  
"Gigimon, you have to digivolve!" shouted Rush  
  
"I dont know if I can!"shouted Gigimon, just barely missing another volcanic strike  
  
"You too Viximon!" shouted Rika  
  
"Do it!" yelled Zeke. The three digimon looked at each other and nodded. Rush's, Zeke's, and Rika's D-Powers started to glow.  
  
"Gigimon digivolve to....."A red strip of data surrounded him, forming a new body "Guilmon!"  
  
"Viximon digivolve to....." A blue strip of data surrounded her, forming a new body "Renamon!"  
  
"Gummymon digivolve to...." A green strip of data surrounded him, forming a new body "Terriermon!"  
  
"Yes,' yelled Zeke "now take care of him!"  
  
"Uh oh...." said Monochromon "Volcanic strike!" The attack went towards Renamon, but she jumped into the air.  
  
"Diamond storm!"she yelled. Bunches of tiny laser diamonds hit Monochromon, making him stumble back.  
  
"Lemme try!" yelled Terriermon "Terrier tornado!" He started to swirl around until he made a green tornado. It moved towards Monochromon, and when it hit, it sent him flying into a tree.  
  
"Its time!" yelled Guilmon "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon opened his mouth and a giant fire ball emerged and hit Monochromon in the stomach, reducing him to red data. Guilmon absorbed him.  
  
"Go Guilmon!" yelled Kento  
  
"Renamon rules!" yelled Ai  
  
"Go Tewwiermon!" shouted Suzie  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
The tamers and the three digimon walked down the dirt path until they saw a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a stump in the middle and three digimon playing cards. Even though they had no arms, they were trying to play. One of them, who looked like Impmons head, looked up at them then looked at his cards then looked up again.  
  
"Ai? Mako?" he said as he bounced to them. The other two digimon looked at them too.  
  
"Impy? Impy!"yelled Ai as she hugged him tightly  
  
"Ugh....ca..nt....br....eath...." said the digimon "Lemme go kid!" He outbursted.  
  
"Thats Yaamon," said Terriermon  
  
"I missed you Impmon!" shouted Mako as he gripped him tightly too.   
  
"Give the lil guy the air to breath," said Jeri, putting a hand on Makos shoulder. The other two digimon bounced over.  
  
"Suzie?" asked Kokomon  
  
"Wopmon?" said Suzie excitedly  
  
"It is me. But I am Kokomon in this form,"said Kokomon  
  
"KwoKwomon?" she asked  
  
"No, Suzie, Kokomon."she said  
  
"But that what I swaid!" Suzie said, stomping her feet.  
  
"Oh, whatever, Just gimme a hug," said Kokomon, jumping into Suzies arms. The other digimon stood in front of Ryo and smiled.  
  
"Never seen me this short, have ya?" he said  
  
"Cyberdramon?' asked Ryo  
  
"Er, well, Hopmon. But ya, its me," he said  
  
"Come here," said Ryo, picking him up  
  
"Where's the others?" asked Renamon  
  
"They're in the forest playing hide-and-seek. They shouldn't be long though," said Kokomon. Suddenly, three digimon came out of the bushes, all were giggling.  
  
"I soooo had you, calu!" said Calumon  
  
"You never had me," said Tokomon. MetalKoromon was the only one who noticed the tamers.  
  
"Keith!!!" he yelled, rushing to his arms. The other twolooked up.  
  
"Kenta!!!!" yelled Tokomon, running to Kenta.  
  
"Jeri!!!" yelled Calumon, floating to her.  
  
"Guardromon? Is that you?" asked Keith  
  
"Yep, sure is. Nice to see ya,' he said, snuggling to Keiths chest  
  
"MarineAngemon? Is that you?" asked Kenta  
  
"Yep. It is me."said Tokomon"Actually, its Tokomon." Calumons eyes widened as he saw Jeri. He quickyl floated over to her  
  
"Got a cream puff? I want a cream puff," he said  
  
"Nope, no cream puffs, sorry," replied Jeri  
  
"Ok, but I am happy to see you!" he said, raising his small arms into the air  
  
'Me too," said Jeri, smiling. Calumon had passed the catalyst power to the D-Powers themselves, so he was now a normal digimon. He had now tamer, so he was a stray digimon. Speaking of having no tamer....There was a sudden burst of light and Jeris D-Power rose into the air.  
  
"Wha--?" said Jeri, along with the other tamers and digimon. The D-Powers screen was fixed and the static gone. It slowly fell to Jeris hand, the screen glowing.  
  
"You're my tamer, calu! Yay!" said Calumon, jumping around on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am..." she said, holding the D-Power to her chest.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Two Worlds of Trouble   
The laptop sat on Zekes desk, the numbers on the screen still glowing. Suddenly, there was a booming voice from it.  
  
"Fools! Even though they know about my prisoners, they still gave me an opportunity to take over the real world!"shouted the voice. Then, it started to laugh. "Ok, Okuwamon, get out there!"  
There was another loud voice.  
  
"Yes, master," it said. There was a bright light and a strand of data emerged from the screen and out the window. When it composed, it was the ultimate level digimon, Okuwamon.  
  
"Now, go, destroy the worlds defenses!" yelled the first voice. The Okuwamon nodded and flew off.  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
The Okuwamon flew through Central Park, laughing at the peoples pointing, screaming then running. He landed in front of Guilmons old hide out.  
  
"Now, to make sure you never return..." he said, as a electric ball started to form in his hands.  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
The 21 year old Davis stood in the middle of the sidewalk while people ran past him. Suddenly, a voice came from his coat.  
  
"Call the others, theres trouble," it said  
  
"Ok Veemon," said Davis, getting his silver flip-phone out. He dialed and number and put it to his ear. He heard the ringing. "Come on, Kent, pick up,"  
  
"Hello, Ken Tayaka here," said another voice  
  
"Ken, it's me, Davis. We have trouble. Digimon related trouble." said Davis  
  
"OK, what do you want me to do?" asked Ken  
  
"Call Coty and then meet me here in Central Park,"   
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye," said Davis, pushing a number then dialing another number  
  
"Hello. This is T.K.." said the boy  
  
"T.K., it's me, Davis. Get Kari and meet me in central park. We have digimon trouble," said Davis  
  
"Ok, we'll be there as quick as we can," said T.K. and he hung the phone up.  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Jeri sat holding Calumon while the other digimon laughed with their tamers.  
  
"I can't wait ta get back to muh rookie," said Yaamon   
  
"So, was there a specific reason you guys came back after all this time?" asked Hopmon  
  
"Maybe we just wanted to see you, Hopmon," said Ryo, rubbing Hopmons head  
  
"Actually, yes, there is a reason," said Zeke "We got a message from a group of people who said they were captured and imprisoned"  
  
"So, we're gonna rescue them, right?" said Terriermon  
  
"Yeah," replied Zeke,"they mentioned that their spirits were stolen. Does that mean thei digimons spirits were stolen or something?" When Zeke asked this, everyone pondered until Yaamon spoke up  
  
"Maybe....well....nah," he said  
  
"Do you know something, Yaamon?" asked Rika  
  
"Maybe," he said "But it's just a myth"  
  
"Spill it," said Rush  
  
"Well, supposedly there are five digimon spirits created by the anceint warriors: AnceintGreymon, AnceintGarurumon, AnceintBeetmon, AnceintIrismon, and AnceintBlizzamon. When they were defeated by VirusKerpymon, they had their spirits incased in five statuettes. Maybe thats what they're talking about? Maybe they've found the spirits?"  
  
"Whoa....how do you know---aaaaah!" yelled Kenta, interrupted by a attack from a Dokugumon.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Keith at the digimon who had emerged from the bushes  
  
"Poison Thread!" yelled Dokugumon, and it shot a purple strand of web at Keith.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" yelled Guilmon, and he disenegrated the web  
  
"Let do this," said Rika  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Davis was standing behind a treem watching Okuwamon. The 24-year old T.K. and Kari walked up behind him, followed by the 22-year old Kent and 19-year old Coty.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Ken. When he said this, it made Jake jump slightly  
  
"Somehow, this Okuwamon bioemerged and is for some reason, attacking this room thing," explained Davis  
  
"How can he bioemerge without a tamer or some sort of portal?" asked Gatomon, popping her head out of Karis purse  
  
"Maybe it does have a tamer," said Armadillomon, popping his head out of Coty's backpack. Patamon, Wormmon, and Veemon emerged from their tamers coats. Yuna came running from a hill, Hawkmon flying behind her.  
  
"I knew you were over there, so I didnt call you," said Davis  
  
"I saw you too," she replied  
  
"Should we take care of him?" asked Coty  
  
"Yeah," said Davis"he doesnt look too friendly and the citizens dont like him"  
  
"Ok, lets do this," said Veemon. A strip of red data surrounded him as the Digi-Egg of Friendship landed in his hands "Veemon armor digivole to...."  
The Digi-Egg hatched and a black light surrounded him "Raidramon!"  
  
A strip of green data surrouned Wormmon as the Digi-Egg of Courage appeared. "Wormmon armor digivolve to...." The Digi-Egg hatched and flames surrounded him "Shadramon!"  
  
A strip of brown data surrounded Hawkmon as the Digi-Egg of Love appeared. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to....." The Digi-Egg hatched and a bird spirit flew around him. "Halsemon!"  
  
A strip of gold data surrounded Armadillomon as the Digi-Egg of Miracles appeared. "Armadillomon armor digivolve to...." The Digi-Egg hatched and a elephant spirit collided with him. "Elephantmon!"  
  
A strip of white data surrounded Patamon and the Digi-Egg of Kindness appeared. "Patamon armor digivolve to...." The Digi-Egg hatched and a cloud of dust spiraled around him. "Prairiemon!"  
  
A strip of light pink data surrounded Gatomon as the Digi-Egg of Knowledge appeared. "Gatomon armor digivole to...." The Digi-Egg hatched and bunches of butterflies flew around her. "Butterflymon!"  
  
"Haven't done this in a long time," said T.K.. The six digimon and tamers emerged from the bushes.  
  
'Hey, Okuwamon, whatcha doin?" asked Kari in a little girly voice  
  
"Go away, little girl," Okuwamon replied. But when he turned around, his eyes bulged at the sight of six digmon and humans "Um...uh...Venom shock!" He threw a purple thunder ball at the digimon  
  
"Tempest wing!" yelled Halsemon, slicing through the attack with his blades  
  
"Blue thunder!" yelled Raidramon, and a blue bolt of lightning erupted from his horn and struck Okuwamon  
  
"Uh....uh...Okuwamon....digivolve to..." he yelled, as a grey strip of data surrounded him "HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
'Uh oh," said Kent  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon stood in front of the champion level Dokugumon, while the in-training level digimon and their tamers scrambled in the backround.  
  
"Come get me," growled the Dokugumon  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" yelled Guilmon  
  
"Diamon Storm!" yelled Renamon  
  
"Terrier Tornado!" yelled Terriermon. The three attacks hit Dokugumon, but only made her stumble.  
  
"Uh oh..." said Keith  
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
"Blue Thunder!" yelled Raidramon again. This time, the attack did absolutely nothing to HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
"Blinding Claw!" yelled Prairiemon, jumping in HerculesKabuterimons face and scratching him in the eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled, as he put the first pair of his hands to his eyes  
  
"Paralyzing Spore!" yelled Butterflymon. She flew circles around him as she spread paralystic spores on him. He looked up and started to laugh, seemingly uneffect by the attack  
  
"Megalo Thunder Charge!" he yelled as he sent a huge purple electric ball from his horn towards Butterflymon, striking her down to the ground  
  
"Nooo!" yelled Kari  
  
"Flame Barrage!" yelled Shadramon, jumping into the air and shooting HerculesKabuterimon with multiple fire balls. The attack hit hard.  
  
"Guys, use shared digivolution!" yelled Ken  
  
"Ok," said Raidramon returning to Veemon. Shadramon and Halsemon returned to rookies, too.  
  
"Ok," said Veemon, Wormmon and Hawkmon in unison. They stood side by side, hand in hand (well, in wing) while the Digi-Egg of Friendship appeared. "{Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon} shared armo digivole to....." The Digi-Egg hatched. Again, a black light surrounded Veemon. Several spikes swirled around Wormmon. Lightning struck Hawkmon. "{Raidramon, Togemogumon, Rinkmon}"  
  
"Lets take care of this bug," said Togemogumon "Thunder Spikes!" Hundreds of electric spikes shoot from his back.  
  
"Blue Thunder!" yelled Raidramon. A bolt of blue lightning emerges from his horn.  
  
"Thunder Blade!" yelled Rinkmon as he crossed his arms. He then seperated his arms and two blades of electircity shot. The three attacks combined hit HerculesKabuterimon, reducing him to Okuawamon  
  
"I'll get you next....time," he said, flying off. All the digimon went back to rookie.   
  
~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~~=()=~  
  
"Venom Threadball!" yelled Dokugumon. She shot a huge venomou ball at the rookie level digmon.Them and their tamers ran.  
  
"Run faster Rush-mon!" yelled Guilmon  
  
"I'm try---ahhh," he yelled a he tripped. Then Guilmon tripped over him.  
  
"Rush! Guilmon!" yelled Zeke when Dokugumon got ready to attack.  
  
"Bubble Boom!" yelled Hopmon and Kokomon in unison. The attacks did nothing, but the two still attacked.  
  
"Go Hopmon!" yelled Ryo, seeing his D-Power was glowing.  
  
"You can do it KwoKwomon!" yelled Suzie, her D-Power also shining. She rose it into the air.  
  
"Hopmon digivolve to..."he yelled. A black strip of data surrounded him and formed a new body. "Monodramon!"  
  
"Kokomon digivolve to....." she yelled. A pink strip of data surrounded her and formed a new body. "Lopmon!"  
  
"Wing Slash!" yelled Monodramon. He jumped into the air and the folded wings on his forearms unfolded and glowed. He scratched Dokugumon across the eyes, blinding her.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" yelled Lopmon, as she jump into the air. She started to flap her ears and sharp ice sickles shot at Dokugumon, pinning her to the ground. "Renamon, Terriermon, now!"  
  
"Diamond Storm!" yelled Renamon. She jumping into the air and crossed her arms. She un-crossed them and lots of sharp diamonds shot Dokugumon, making her growl.  
  
"Bunny Blaster!" yelled Terriermon. A green light shot from his horn and made Dokugumon disenigrate into red data. He then absorbed her.  
  
"Phew," said Rush, getting up after Guilmon had gotten off him. 


End file.
